Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing system that can rewrite a program and other data for an accessory attached to a lens apparatus, through an image capturing apparatus to which the lens apparatus is attached.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. (“JP”) 2011-197094 discloses the above image capturing system, which cuts a communication from the image capturing apparatus to the lens apparatus when the image capturing apparatus rewrites data stored in a memory in an accessory attached between the lens apparatus and the image capturing apparatus. JP 2011-197095 discloses an image capturing system that includes an image capturing apparatus to which a pseudo lens apparatus having no communication function with the image capturing apparatus can be connected via an accessory instead of the normal lens apparatus. In this image capturing system, the pseudo lens apparatus is attached to the image capturing apparatus via the accessory and the power supply starts from the image capturing apparatus to the accessory. When the accessory receives a command for rewriting from the image capturing apparatus data a predetermined time period after the power supply starts, the accessory rewrites the data stored in its memory.
Since the accessory is directly connected with the image capturing apparatus in each of the image capturing systems disclosed in JPs 2011-197094 and 2011-197095, the data stored in the accessory can be easily rewritten by the communication between the image capturing apparatus and the accessory.
This is not the case when the accessory is connected to the lens apparatus but is not directly connected to the image capturing apparatus. It is difficult to rewrite the data stored in the accessory from the image capturing apparatus, since the image capturing apparatus cannot directly communicate with the accessory.